A traditional sleeping pillow having a rectangular sealed bag with loose filling basically has only one height. The height may vary from pillow to pillow. The pillows are used in hotel and at home. Hotel pillows have been a problem for travelers. The pillows may be either too high or too low, and a traveler just cannot do anything if his pillow is too high. The pillows at home are not ideal either. They may be a little bit too high for shoulder horizontal sleeping posture and a little bit too low for shoulder vertical posture. It is also known that some people need neck support and some don't. A traditional pillow is simply not very flexible in satisfying the different needs. There are special pillows. However, they have different configurations, are not as acceptable as the traditional pillows, and some do not fit in the traditional pillowcase. With minimum change from traditional pillow, this invention is to solve all these problems.